


Coming Together As A Family:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Coming Together Series: [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidents, Anal, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Bombs, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Breaking Up & Making Up, Car Accidents, Character Death, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual, Crying, Daughters, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dinners, Feelings, Feelings Realization, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperventilating, Licking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realization, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Sobbing, Tears, Tragedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gwtting back together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781
Summary: *Summary: Magnum suffers a tragedy, Gets a daughter, His feelings for Higgins comes to light, What happens ?, Stay Tuned !!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	1. Prologue: Phone Call:

*Summary: Magnum suffers a tragedy, Gets a daughter, His feelings for Higgins comes to light, What happens ?, Stay Tuned !!!!*

 

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

 

Thomas Sullivan Magnum, Well-Known Private Investigator, was doing something some paddle boarding at his favorite local beach, He was enjoying the time off, & himself. It was rare that he has alone time, Also, Almost getting killed, helpedhim getting time off with the **_NAVY_** , & his job at the Masters Estate **,** aka ** _Robin's_ _Nest_** , where he works for Robin Masters, The Owner, & Well-Known Author, as **_Head Of Private_** _ **Security**_.

 

 

He went along his usual route, & he took in the beautiful scenery in front of him, & he thought about that awful night. The Mansion was overtaken by terrorists, whom wanted the buried treasure that Robin found. He was shot multiple times, & they were gonna torture him, If Juliet Higgins, Robin's Assistant, Caretaker of the home, & Friend, hadn't  come along with her dogs, Zeus, & Apollo.

 

 

_ <Flashback>: _

 

 

_Juliet saw her friend lying in his own blood, & in critical condition, She was pissed that anyone would go after any of her friends, who became family to her, She exclaimed in a commanding tone, "Zeus, Apollo, Attack !"  in German, The Fogs tore them up, & sat on them, til Police could come. She ran to Magnum, & had to make sure that he was okay, & survives._

 

 

_"Magnum ?, Magnum, Stay with me, My Darling, Stay with me, Please", she said practically begging, as tears were streaming down her face, The Beautiful Woman was willing him to live, as she was putting pressure on his wound. He slowly opened his eyes, & said with a smile, "Please, Don't cry, Babe, I will be okay, You'll see". "I love you, Thomas", "I love you too", & they shared their first kiss right then, & there._

 

 

_He recovered from his injuries, & they went back to their normal routine, The kiss was not mentioned ever again. They had awkward moments, but they managed to act professionally, & like professionals. Magnum hopes that he can get a chance to talk to her about it, when they are able to breathe._

 

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

 

He got back to the present, & he made his way back to the shore, He felt better, after he got his workout in, He had a smile on his face. He got to land, & brought the paddle board back, & he went to his spot, where his phone rang, He answered it, Nearly collapsed at the news that given to him. Luckily, His best friends, TC Calvin, & Rick Wright were there. Rick finished the phone call, while TC was comforting Magnum.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter One: Condolences & Plans:

The "Oh, God", Rick said, as he ended the phone call that Magnum took, & he looked at TC, who knew by his expression, that it was bad news, Especially for their best friend. "What is it ?", The Helicopter Pilot asked anyway, knowing that their friend _**will need**_ their strength.

 

 

"Allison is dead, Lillian managed to get away from the captors, & ran all the way down the street to her neighbors, Allison was shot in the head instantly, Nothing couldn't be done to save her", Rick said, as he reported sadly to TC, Both Men Loved her, Just like Magnum, Suddenly, The Ruggedly Handsome PI went ballistic, as soon as he heard his daughter mentioned.

 

 

"My daughter is dead", Magnum kept moaning out in despair, as his two friends were bringing him to TC's Helicopter, & they were hurrying to estate, TC radioed Higgins to tell her what happened, so she is prepared, & not be scared of the condition that Magnum is in. They got to **_Robin's Nest_** , Landed on the grass, & got Magnum in a hurry, while Rick shouted for Higgins, who came running from the study, she was shocked to see the handsome man like this.

 

 

"What the hell happened ?", She asked, as she was at their side instantly, & she looked at the handsome man on the couch, & he had a dazed expression on his face, & the blond bombshell couldn't help, but worry about him, She wanted to do something, but couldn't, & she felt helpless. She just hugged him, & like a mantra, _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"_ , & Magnum seemed to come out of it, He asked, "Is Lillian safe ?, She's safe, Right ?", He was hopeful. The Handsome PI didn't want to lose his little girl.

 

 

"First off, We are offer our condolences to you, Second, Your daughter is safe, She will remain that way, til you get her back here to the estate, & we will help you out, as long as you need us", Higgins said with a smile, Thomas looked at TC, & Rick, & they nodded, as they concurred with everything that the beauty just said.

 

 

Magnum said, "TC, Can you take me to see my daughter at Maui ?", He was feeling better, & realized that his daughter was okay, & alive. The Handsome Black Former Seal said, "Anything for you, Buddy, Of course", He was relieved that his best friend was back among the living, & feeling like himself. Then, Magnum looked over at Rick, knowing that he would help him, If he needs it.

 

 

"Rick, Do you think that the shops near you owe you some favors ?", Rick smiled, & said, "They owe plenty, Why ?, What do you need, Bub ?", "Lily needs some new clothes, & I don't know the latest styles, & trends, You always keep us in style, Will you help my little girl ?", The Savvy Club Owner nodded, & said, "Of course, I will", Magnum nodded gratefully, & then, he took a deep breath, & let it out. He asks his friends for one more favor.

 

 

"I don't know what to do about a place for us", he suddenly was scared about the future again, He needs to make sure that he has a place that is safe enough for his daughter, & he was quickly making plans in his head. Higgins put his worries to rest, as she had him relaxed, & said, "Robin said, & I am quoting him, "Magnum is free to stay here with his child, or I can get him a deal on a house or condo", she said, as she made sure that the handsome investigator was further comfortable.

 

 

"Tell Robin, Thank you, & that I would like to stay on, Just til I figure out my next move, & get Lily settled," Magnum said, as he took a deep breath, feeling great about the decision that he just made, The Others were helping organize things that they need to do. Magnum was ready, & he asked, "Can we take the Corvette & Ferrari out ?", which was **_Robin 1_** & **_Robin 3_**. Higgins smiled, & said, "Sure", & they went to get Lily, & bring her home for good.

 

 

Things were finally feeling normal again, & Magnum was feeling like himself again, & they all were talking, & making plans. The Handsome **_PI_** was happy again, as he lets the talk wash over him, & he knew that things will be okay again. When they got to where Lily was, They saw the sad little girl just waiting for them. Magnum's heart was breaking at the sight. He never wants to see his daughter like that ever again. They all went over to her, so they can make her feel better.

 

 

"Hey, Lily, What's shaking, Baby Girl ?", Magnum asked, as he hugs her to him. She clung to them, & just cried her heart out to him, TC & Rick just offered comfort, where it's needed. After awhile, Magnum introduced her to his best friends. "Lily, These are my best friends, TC Calvin, & Rick Wright, Your Uncles", She smiled shyly, & waved at them.

 

 

"Hi there, Baby, It's so nice to meet you, Your daddy told us all about you", Rick added this with a smile of his own. TC said, "You are prettier than your daddy says", That made her giggle, which they took as a win. Rick said, "You know what ?, Do you want to scream ?, Wanna do that ?", Lily shook her head "no", "Wanna cry some more ?", Again she shook her head "no". The Club Owner asked with wiggles eyebrows, "How about some pizza, & ice cream ?", She smiled through her tears, & nodded "yes", "Okay, How about we get some pizza, & build the biggest sundae ?", She nodded, & he turned to his friends, "How about it, Guys ?, What do you say ?", "Let's do it", TC said, as they left, & Magnum said, "I am down for it", He called Higgins to arrange for the food, & ice cream to be delivered to the estate.

 

 

When they got back to the estate, Higgins had everything all arranged, when they drove up, She immediately went to the little girl, & bent down to her eye level. "Hi, Lily, My name is Juliet, I help take care of this huge place, I was wondering if you like tea parties ?", She nodded  excitedly, "Good, Let me you show where we are gonna have them", She lead her away, as she did this, Magnum mouthed, _"Thank you"_ , She nodded, & followed Lily out to the indoor garden, where she has a toy tea set all set up.

 

 


End file.
